1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a servo writer having a tape-like recording medium such as a magnetic tape, and a head for recording or reproducing servo signals on or from this tape-like recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a magnetic tape to be used for data backup of a computer is improved in linear density by increasing the number of data tracks, and to accurately read data recorded at high density, servo signals are recorded on a plurality of servo bands adjacent to the data tracks and these signals are reproduced.
In such a magnetic tape system using servo signals, it is required that servo signals are accurately written (recorded) on the magnetic tape, and as a device for this, a servo writer is used.
In such a technical field, it is also proposed that a fixed structure is used for the servo write head side, the magnetic tape side is structured to be adjustable in position, and the magnetic tape side is adjusted in position, whereby servo signals are recorded on predetermined positions (for example, see JP 2001-93211 A, paragraphs 0009-0011, FIG. 1).
In the above-mentioned servo writer, to accurately position the servo signal writing position, the head position and the running position of the magnetic tape are accurately set. On the other hand, as a method for stabilizing running of the magnetic tape, there is a generally known technique in that comparatively long flat surfaces are formed on the guide members by the side of the head, and the magnetic tape is made to run while the edges of the magnetic tape are slid on the flat surfaces.
However, the magnetic tape improved in linear density tends to become thinner in thickness, and in the constitution as described above in that the edges of the magnetic tape are slid, the sliding resistance may vary the running speed of the magnetic tape.
In addition, the magnetic tape itself may have dimensional variation of several microns in the width direction generated in the manufacturing process, and in many cases, this variation has a constant cycle C1 across the entire length of the magnetic tape MT (see FIG. 9), and this cycle C1 differs among pancakes. Therefore, if the pitch of the members that guide running by contact with the edges of the magnetic tape MT becomes equal to the cycle C1 or an integral multiple thereof, fluctuations in the tape width direction according to this cycle C1 are caused when the magnetic tape MT runs.
In view of the circumstances, it would be desirable to provide a servo writer which does not cause variation in running speed of a magnetic tape or the like, and in addition, can restrain fluctuations of the magnetic tape in the tape width direction, and can accurately record or reproduce servo signals.
Illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention overcome the above disadvantages and other disadvantages not described above. Also, the present invention is not required to overcome the disadvantages described above, and an illustrative, non-limiting embodiment of the present invention may not overcome any of the problems described above.